warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brightwhisper’s Path
For moons, Brightkit has been a normal kit. She plays with her sister, Silverkit, and dreams of being a warrior like her fierce father, Blazeclaw. But when Bluefeather, the medicine cat, tells her that she has a special gift, Brightkit refuses to accept it. Will she become a warrior? Or will she become an unhappy cat pushed into a rank she doesn’t want? Enjoy my writing? Check out Shattermoon’s Fury <3 Allegiances FeatherClan Leader: 'Sandstar, orange tabby tom, eagle wings ''Fledgeling, Dapplewing 'Deputy: '''Blossomfall, tortoiseshell she-cat, eagle wings '''Medicine Cat(s): ' Bluefeather, dark grayish-blue cat, bluejay wings Driftsong, black tom dappled with gray, hummingbird wings Fledgeling, Leafwing '''Warriors: Brokenheart, dark gray tom, formerly a loner, kite wings Leafshade, ginger colored she-cat dappled with darker brown, hawk wings. Fledgeling, Breezewing Bubblecloud, brown tabby tom, woodpecker wings Blazeclaw, fluffy white tom, owl wings Fledgeling, Blizzardwing Blossomheart, dark brown tabby she-cat, kiwi wings Duskstream, orange tabby tom Queens: Blossomheart, dark brown tabby she-cat, kiwi wings Kits: Snowkit, Brightkit Apprentices: Dapplewing, silvery gray tom “dappled” with darker gray, eagle wings Breezewing, light brown tom with a white belly, tern wings Blizzardwing, white tom with spots of gray, owl wings Leafwing, brown tabby with leaf-green eyes, sparrow wings Elders: Owlcry, small brownish colored tabby she-cat, owl wings Cats Outside Clans Shattermoon, large black tom with a few scars, formerly of FeatherClan Chapter One ”Catch up, Brightkit!” Silverkit squealed, running ahead of her. Brightkit followed close on her heels. ”Where are we going?” she mewed curiously. Silverkit flicked a tail over her nose, telling her to be quiet. ”Driftsong’s doing something odd.” she meowed softly. They turned and saw him sorting through herbs. That wasn’t the odd part. Another medicine cat was sitting beside him, but it wasn’t Bluefeather. Driftsong didn’t even seem to notice them. The cat shimmered and disappeared. “Who was that?” she asked Snowkit. But her sister seemed puzzled. “What do you mean?” she meowed. “There’s only been Driftsong there.“ Just then, the leaves rustled behind them. Bluefeather appeared behind them. ”Going somewhere?” The two kits whipped around, but Bluefeather didn’t seem the slightest bit angry. “You’re not in trouble.” she meowed, half amused. “Go and play, Silverkit.” Silverkit didn’t need to be asked twice. Brightkit made to follow, but she was stopped by Bluefeather. The older she-cat looked at her curiously. “Come with me, Brightkit.” she said, leading her towards a small secluded place on the edge of camp. ”I saw you looking at the cat beside Driftsong.” she started. “Did Silverkit see her, too?” Brightkit was a little confused. “She didn’t.” she meowed finally. Bluefeather gave her a curious look. “It‘s what I thought.” she mewed softly. “Brightkit, you have a gift. You can see StarClan cats when others can’t. You can communicate with them when you’re not dreaming. That means... you can’t become a warrior.” ”NO!” Brightkit yowled, startling Bluefeather. “I don’t want to be a medicine cat! I want to be a warrior! ''I won’t let that happen!” Chapter Two A moon had passed since Brightkit had refused to become a medicine cat. She watched Silverkit squirm and protest under Bloomheart’s licks. “Nonsense.” she meowed firmly. “I won’t let you have dirty fur when you become a fledgeling.” Brightkit watched Silverkit and couldn’t help but let out a tiny purr at her sister’s situation. She stopped suddenly when she caught Bluefeather watching her. ''She must want me as her apprentice. she thought. It’s not going to happen. *** “Brightkit, you have reached 6 moons, and it is time that you be apprentice. From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightwing.” Warrior name! “Your mentor will be Bubblecloud. Bubblecloud, you are an experienced and wise warrior, and you requested Brightwing to be your apprentice. I hope you will pass on all you know to her,” he continued. Brightwing felt as if she was floating. She touched noses with Bubblecloud as the Clan started chanting their names. ”Silverwing! Brightwing! Silverwing! Brightwing!” Chapter Three Brightwing swung her head from side to side, searching for prey. She spotted a mouse, nibbling on a berry. She was about to go for that when she spotted a plump squirrel clutching a nut in its claws. ''It must be preparing for leaf-fall. '' Owlcry, an elder, had told her that squirrels stored nuts for leaf-bare so they would not go hungry. She watched the patrol fly in a different direction than her, then focused her attention on the squirrel. Brightwing folded her wings and dived towards it, outstretching her talons to grab it. She slammed into it, stunning the little animal, and swiftly stopped the frantic chatter coming from it. Brightwing spread her wings to catch and updraft and soared upwards. She started flying towards the rest of the hunting patrol. ”Nice catch, Brightwing.” Leafshade commented when Brightwing managed to catch up with them. “We’re going back to camp soon.” she continued. Brightwing nodded. Silverwing came up beside her. “Wow!“ she exclaimed. “You caught that?” Brightwing nodded again. A few minutes later, the patrol started towards camp. Silverwing flew ahead of her. “Race you to camp!” she cried. Brightwing zoomed after her, laughing. They flew lower until they were threading between the trees. Suddenly, a huge tree loomed in front of her. Silverwing swerved to avoid it, but she felt frozen in place, unable to move her wings. She crashed into the tree, and Brightwing’s world turned black as she crumpled into the ground. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)